The Clique Meets Mckinley
by ilovequinn11
Summary: What happens when the Pretty Committee suddenly has to transfer to Mckinley High School, which is, gasp, a public school! They develop a disliking of Quinn, and Alicia severly messes up. Will she be shunned, like Quinn was?
1. Chapter 1

The Clique Meets Mckinley

_Hey guys, I hope you like my story! It's my first crossover, so PLEASE be nice! This is set before Quinn has her baby._

"Uhh!" Massie screeched as Dylan, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and her stepped out of the Range Rover, kindly droven by Issac, Massie's driver, to their first day at William Mckinley High School. It was their start of freshman year, and they were stoked. The reason they had to move from their cushy homes in Westchester was because people had finally gotten sick of the Pretty Committee bullying them. They were getting death threats, too. So they picked up and moved to Ohio. But things were pretty much still the same. Her new room looked a little like her old one too, and Claire lived in the guesthouse with her family on the property of their new house.

The girls had met in Massie's bedroom last night to plan their outfits. They had to say "chic" and "cool" at the same time. Massie was wearing a white cami, a white button up jacket, a white cap on top of her billowing brown curls, white skirt, white tights, and black Mary-Janes. Claire was wearing a blue tank top that flattered her gold tan, white Gap jeans (she insisted! L) and colorful Keds. Her blond hair framed her oval face.

Alicia was wearing a combanation of classic Ralph Laurens that weren't sold in stores anymore, and gold Prada wedges she brought back from Spain.

Kristen was wearing a short minidress she borrowed from Massie, and some flip flops. Kristen was poor, lived in a small apartment with her parents, and her mother always made sure she wore a G rated outfit to school. However, the other girls brought cool clothes for Kristen to change into, so she looked glamorous. And Dylan was wearing some Juicy assortments. They looked bright and colorful.

"Come on!" Massie urged. The girls helped each other out of the car, and then walked up the stairs. A whole gang of kids stared at them. There was a kid in a wheelchair, a gay, a goth, a pregnant girl, and a jock. They stared as the girls walked confidently up the steps.

When they pushed open the doors to the school they were supposed to go to for the next four years, they gasped. "!" They shouted. Usually they did that out of happines, but today they did it out of disgust. This was a PUBLIC SCHOOL! Public school! How could their parents do this to them?

A gang of Cheerios stared at them, and not in an enviable way. It was death glares.

They obviously weren't welcome, because one Latina girl walked up to them and poured some blue goo out of a cup onto Massie's head. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Massie shouted. Dylan and Claire exchanged looks, and then took Massie by the arms and began to drag her to the bathroom.

"I hate it already!" Massie wailed. "NOBODY does that to MASSIE BLOCK. I'm going to crush them, those little bitches!" Massie allowed the girls to clean the goo off her, and then they walked out. But the halls were empty. "Damn, we missed the bell!" Kristen shouted.

The girls looked around, when they saw a friendly teacher with light brown, curly hair standing in front of them. "Hello, ladies, I'm Mr. Schue, the Spanish teacher and director of the Glee club. How come your not in class?"

"We're new, we don't even have our schedules yet," Claire said reasonably. "Well, I could report this to Principal Figgins. That is, unless you do me a favor. If you do, I'll get your schedules and lockers for you and give you a late pass to your first class."

"We'll do anything!" Dylan shouted.

"Well, if you join the Glee Club…"

"Glee Club?" Massie asked, wrinkling her nose as she reached inside her pocket on her skirt and took out a tube of Chocolate Biscotti Gloss. "We are new, we went to private school back in Westchester, and Glee Club was unpopular back then. But we'll do it."

"Good," Mr. Schue said, grinning. "I'll get a rehearsal schedule for you with your guys' schedules. Your first meeting will be tomorrow, after school, choir room."

As the day progressed, Massie saw a tryout sheet. Apparently, they needed a new head cheerleader and four more spots on the Cheerios'. Tryouts were the day after tomorrow. The Pretty Committee signed up. People slushied the girls, but Massie knew she would make them miserable once she was head Cheerio. When Issac pulled up in the Range Rover, the girls ran for the car, and on the ride home, told Issac all about their first day. When Massie got home, she ran upstairs to her room, not even listening to her mom telling her to get dressed up because the Lyons and the Blocks were going out to dinner to celebrate Massie and Claire's first day at William. Massie plopped down on her white and purple bed, and held Bean in her arms. At least Bean still liked her, Massie thought.

_Alright guys, I'm so sorry, it really sucked, but this was more of an introduction chapter. It will be better next chapter! And I didn't get ANY sleep last night!_


	2. Chapter 2

The Clique Meets Mckinley 2

The next day was the PC's first Glee club meeting. Their eyes scanned the room, as they stood in the doorway, their arms crossed across their chests.

The only seats was next to the blond girl that dressed in pastels and had a huge baby bump protruding. No one wanted to sit with her, she was a loser. Except Massie wanted to sit next to the girl.

The school had filled the PC in on Quinn's situation. She had been a daddy's girl, captain of the Cheerios, and dating Finn. All that changed when she conceived Noah Puckerman's baby. She hid her daughter under a red and white Cheerios' uniform for four months, before Coach Sylvester, the captain of the Cheerios, found out about her pregnancy and kicked her off the squad, and she became the school outcast. Finn had thought that the baby was his, even though he and Quinn had never had sex with each other. But, he found out eventually. He beat Puck's face in, and then broke up with Quinn. Puck had since ignored Quinn every time she tried to talk, and she was very upset and confused.

Massie took the seat next to Quinn, and the Pretty Committee followed. "Hey," Quinn squeaked, adjusting her purple cardigan sweater and flowered maternity dress. "I'm Quinn. I…" "Hey, Quinn, are you a cow being prepared for the slaughter?" Massie's friends giggled, but Quinn just stared blankly at Massie.

"Why would I…"

"Then why are you so fat?" Massie screeched. Everyone in the room looked up when they heard it. It was obvious that they had never heard someone talk to Quinn this way before.

Quinn gasped, and then put a hand on her bump. She glared at the girls, before she stood up and walked over to another corner of the room.

Massie had taken an intent dislike to Quinn after she heard Quinn's sob story. She decided to show Quinn who was boss, so Massie set up her Current State Of The Union Blog once again, and arranged to have it posted on the front of the school's website.

In Out

The Pretty Committee Quinn

Teen Wear Maternity Wear

Cheerios Glee Club

Virgins Pregnant Teens

Massie smirked as she saw a whole group of girls gossiping about her new blog. The Pretty Committee had been forced to create some outfits that could easily be mistaken for cheerleader costumes, and then they waited until Coach Sylvester called their names off on the board. The Pretty Committee was doing a routine together. Massie noticed Quinn sitting in a pathetic heap on the floor just outside the girls locker room, covered in blue goo. Massie felt her conscience tugging at her, but she refused to admit she was guilty.

The next day, the five girls bolted to see who had gotten onto the squad. Sure enough, Massie was head, and the other four were regular.

The girls squealed and jumped up and down. Just then, Alicia got a dreamy look on her face. Massie followed her gaze, and saw that she was staring at the bad ass of the school, Noah Puckerman, also known as Puck. He was staring at her cleavage.

"Gotta go!" she shouted before she hurried over to him.

"Doesn't she miss Josh just a little bit?" Massie questioned, referring to Alicia's boyfriend back home. Alicia giggled as he whispered into her ear. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Finn, Quinn's ex-boyfriend, walked by just as it happened. He glared at Puck. He obviously hadn't forgiven him for getting his girlfriend drunk and then sleeping with her, resulting in pregnancy.

But then, he turned his head to the side and saw Claire, who was debating whether white chocolate or milk chocolate was better.

Claire looked up just then. She looked pretty considering that she was Claire. She was wearing a blue Laura Ashley mini that she had borrowed from Massie. It wasdoing wonders for her thighs. Her blond hair swung in slow motion as she turned to laugh at something Kristen had said.

Just then, Coach Sylvester came with a shopping bag. She reached into it, and then put a red Cheerios uniform in Claire's hands. Finn's eyes glazed over. Massie reached into her designer bag and brought out her Iphone.

Massie: OMG! Finn's in love with Claire! He, like, thinks she's a Quinn replacement or something!

She sent it to Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia, but they were too busy. Even though Alicia's phone went off, indicating she had a text, she ignored it. She was too busy making out with Puck. And Dylan was too busy checking out the hot guys. Kristen, however, reached into her bag and brought it out. She read the text, and then cackled out loud.

Kristen: Hopefully she won't get pregnant like that little dirt bag did!

Massie: Seriously, she better not! Because if she got pregnant, that would bring down our reputations, because we're friends with her.

Kristen: I'm not getting pregnant until I'm married!

Massie: You better not get pregnant in high school,, or else you'll be out of the PC! J

Kristen: Love you! Do you think I can borrow that yellow feathery top, short shorts, and really high leather boots and gloves to wear to school tomorrow?

Massie: Kristen, are you so smart you want to come to school on a Saturday? So not cool! L

Kristen: Oops, I meant Monday!

Massie: Sure. You can keep it, it's so 8th grade!

The bell rang just then. "See you guys at Cheerio's practice," Massie shouted over her shoulder as she walked quickly towards English.

"He asked me out!" Claire told them excitedly. "That's awesome," Dylan said. Massie and Kristen exchanged looks, and then they burst out laughing, but Claire was too in love, she didn't notice. "Massie, how come we're not having our usual Friday night sleepover tonight? Are we not going to do it now that we live in Lima?" "No, we'll start next week. My mom wants our first Friday in our new home to be relaxing."

Coach Sylvester was calling roll call. When she finished, she introduced the PC, and then they started doing the routine. It wasn't easy. There were a lot of flips, pyramids, and splits, and it was twice as hard for Massie because she was head cheerleader, but she just took it all in stride.

"Oh!" Alicia giggled. Her and Puck were in her room, making out. He was draping his kisses down her neck. "Can I…" "How can I trust you? I mean, you got Quinn pregnant." "I know, but I'll treat you good, babe. Your like, a thousand times hotter then Quinn!"

"What about a condom?"

"Put in on before I came over.:

"Alright, fine." Puck pushed inside of her, and kept going in and out with rhythm. Finally, he finished, and he burst inside of her. Alicia looked down at him, and the put a hand over her mouth as quickly as she could to keep from screaming out loud. "Puck, you said you had a condom!"

"I thought I did, babe! I must have forgot!"

"How can you forget something like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Clique Meets Mckinley 3

Alicia felt her eyes well up as she stepped out of Dean, her driver's, limo. She had rejected her normal spot in Massie's carpool by faking a doctors' appointment. She knew if she went early, she would avoid seeing the rest of the PC by at least ten minutes.

It was a week since she had sex with Puck. She had cried herself to sleep every night since then. Her stomach constantly hurt, she threw up all the time, and, worst of all, she missed her period. She desperately hoped that she wasn't pregnant, but she was pretty sure that she was. So she had stolen a pregnancy test from her mother. She planned to take it in the bathroom.

She was waring a chiffon mini dress from Ralph Lauren. She had a small knit cap on top of her billowing dark curls, and she had a scarf, looped through her belt loops. She looked pretty good.

Alicia waved goodybe to Dean, and then hurried inside. She ran to her locker. She was shocked to see the PC, sipping cups of coffee from Starbucks, leaning against their lockers.

"Alicia, I thought you had a doctors' appointment?" Claire asked innocently. She shot the blond girl a death glance. If it weren't for Claire, she might have been able to put her stuff in her locker and get out her pregnancy test without Massie noticing.

The whole PC turned to face her. "Uh, that was… a… lie," Alicia muttered.

"So you lied to me?" Massie snapped.

"Uh, Puck and I, um, had sex last Friday. I think I'm pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I was afraid you'd call me a dirt bag, just like Quinn!"

"Well, we won't."

"Good. I stole a pregnancy test from my mother. I'm going to take it in the bathroom. "Well, we'll come with you, girl!"

The girls waited as Alicia put her things in her locker and then pulled out the test. They walked to the bathroom. She headed to the nearest stall.

While the PC waited outside, Alicia slipped the plastic off the test. She leaned over and peed on the stick. She headed out of the stall and walked over to her friends.

"Alright everyone, cross your fingers and hope Alicia isn't pregnant!" Massie ordered. They all did, and then shouted, "Turn the stick over!"

But Alicia's hands were trembling. "I can't!" she said sadly. "I mean, my whole future is depending on a pink positive or a blue negative. Isn't it better not to know?"

While everyone kept their fingers crossed and Alicia didn't turn it over, Claire grabbed it out of the Spanish girl's hands and flipped it over. Claire gasped.

The PC crowded around Claire. "I'm pregnant!" Alicia moaned. "What am I going to do?" "We'll help you get through this," Dylan assured, patting her on the shoulder. Dylan was so scared for Alicia even, she didn't burp like she normally would have.

"Well, I'll be unpopular, just like Quinn!"

There was a gasp that came from a stall. The girls looked at each other, eyes wide with panic, and then ran out of the bathroom. "How could we've been so stupid?" Alicia moaned. "We forgot to check the stalls! Someone knows I'm pregnant! And what about being unpopular?"

"If there mean to you, they'll risk facing the wrath of Massie Block," Massie assured her, patting her again.

"How am I going to face my parents? They'll be so ashamed! What if they kick me out?" "If they do, I'm sure you'll be able to move in with us," Massie assured. Claire bit on her fingernails, like she always did when she was nervous."

Alicia burst into tears. And who wouldn't, really? "I'll tell my mom and ask if you can move in with us if your parents kick you out," Massie told the sobbing Ralph Lauren lover. "I'll tell my parents tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Clique Meets Mckinley 4**

**When Massie and Issac picked Alicia up, Massie was so sensitive to how Alicia was feeling to snap out a bunch of comebacks and about Alicia's swelling belly, or otherwise tell her not to cry, because it would mess up her mascara.**

**Alicia climbed into the car, feeling her makeup run down her face. When she got in there, she laid down next to Massie.**

"**It'll be alright, everything'll be alright," Massie muttered. Alicia stared at her.**

"**What?" Massie asked.**

"**Well, normally you would be acting like this. Your acting NICE."**

"**Well, of course I'm acting nice." Massie shrugged. "I just found out mu best friend's pregnant. Just think. Your going to be a mother!" Alicia felt her spirits lifting a little.**

"**I know life won't be that easy for you, but if you decide to keep your baby, it would be kind of fun to play with it. Just don't ask me to change a diaper or babysit alone!" Massie smiled and Alicia cracked up, but then Massie's face darkened over.**

"**On Monday, I'm going to give that Puck a piece of my mind, though. How dare he knock you up!"**

"**Massie, don't. I don't think it would be a good idea for him to find out about my pregnancy from you. I'm going to tell him, and then you can torment him all you want!" Just then, Alicia's phone buzzed. Alicia checked the screen, and then said, "Speak of the devil."**

**Puck: Want to go out to dinner, babe?**

**Alicia felt her fingers hover over the keypad. Should she tell him now? No. Alicia decided that the best idea would be to tell him face to face on Monday.**

**Alicia: Can't. ****L**

**Puck: Why?**

**Alicia: Uh, because I… uh… have a stomach! L**

**Puck: Alright, lunch tomorrow?**

**Alicia: Can't, promised I'd study with Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee.**

**Puck: Brunch tomorrow?**

**Alicia: Can't.**

**Puck: What's your excuse this time?**

**Alicia: I have church! See you Monday!**

**Just then, they pulled up into the driveway of the Block Estate. Massie helped Alicia gather her stuff, and then they walked into the house.**

"**Give you half an hour to shower and get settled in and stuff, and then can I invite the PC over?"**

"**Why would you want to do that?" Alicia asked.**

"**To give you support." She rolled her eyes so Alicia knew she was serious.**

"**Okay." Alicia walked into Massie's private bathroom. She set her stuff down on the floor, then stripped and jumped in the shower, one of the only two places you can cry as hard as you want as long as you want without anyone thinking you're a drama queen until you have a headache. That's why Alicia likes to cry in the shower. You don't get a headache because of the soothing water.**

**Alicia scrubbed her hair and body, and then stepped out. She changed into a plaid pair of boy shorts and a wine colored cotton tank top. She put her hair into a low ponytail, gathered her stuff, and then went back into Massie's bedroom.**

**She put her things in the small closet space Massie offered, and then flopped down onto the feather bed she was expected to share with Massie for at least nine months. At least it was comfortable.**

**Just then, their was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Massie shouted. Claire entered. She was wearing a pair of burnt orange pajamas. **

**Claire hugged Alicia. "I know what your going through! Everything's going to be okay, though!" she said, her eyes full of pity.**

**If there was one thing Alicia couldn't stand, it was pity. But Alicia couldn't drive away the only four people that would still like her when everyone found out she was pregnant, right?**

**So she just shook her head and prayed she could duck under the covers before she cried.**

**In Out**

**Pregnancy Virginity**

**Living with Blocks Living with Riveras**

**Being single Being soul mates with Puck **


	5. Chapter 5

The Clique Meets Mckinley 5

Monday, Alicia walked into Mckinley, the rest of the PC with her, but she felt lonely. She was really carrying a life inside her. She was going to be a mother!

Alicia saw Puck, and she walked as fast as she could to catch him.

"Puck, I need to talk to you!" Alicia hissed. Puck, who had been arguing with Quinn about whether they should keep the baby, spun around. "Yes?"

"Can we have a minute?" Alicia asked Quinn, her voice dripping with fake sweetness. Quinn nodded, and then walked off to talk to Mercedes. "What's the matter?" Puck asked, noticing her swollen face.

"Well, you did it again!"

"What did I do again?"

` "Puck, I'm… I'm pregnant, Puck!"

Puck's face darkened. "No!" he screeched. "Alicia, you must be joking… Right… Right?" He searched her face for a devilish glint, but he didn't find anything expect for checking out how her white teeth made her red Cheerios dress glow, which made her breasts larger. "Alicia, please tell me your joking!"

Alicia shook her head from side to side, letting the tears spill from her eyes. "No, I'm pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I told my parents, and they kicked me out. I'm living with Massie. I don't want to do what Quinn did. I'm not going to hide my child under a tight uniform for four months. I'm going to go to Coach Sylvester after school and admit what I did to her, and turn in my uniform."

"What about the child? What are you planning to do?"

"Well, abortion's out of the question. I'm stuck between adoption and keeping my baby."

Alicia began to sob, and she fell into Puck's chest. He stroked her hair, whispering that everything had been alright. But his stomach was flipping. He had totally knocked up two girls within a period of eight months! A year ago, he would have been proud. But now, he wasn't too sure. What would Quinn do when she found out? He had promised that he'd stop cheating on her!

"What do you mean, your resigning?"

Alicia and Coach Sylvester was in her office. Coach Sylvester was sitting at her desk, while Alicia was standing in fron of her, hands on hips, in her Cheerios uniform.

"I already told you, I'm pregnant."

"What do I care? Do you really think I'm going to kick one of my best dancers off the squad!"

"But you did that to Quinn, and she was your best."

"Well, when Quinn got pregnant and hid it from me for four months, I was hurt. I was special friends with her parents, so I had known her since the young age of two, and I had been her confidant and mentor since freshman year. So, you can stay on the Cheerios as long as your performance doesn't dramatically decline, and you pay for a special fitted Cheerios' uniform. It will look the same as any other cheeleader, but it's just a little looser around the middle."

Alicia dug into her purse and gave Coach Sylvester a 50 dollar bill.

"I'll have it to you by Thursday," Coach Syvester instructed. "Now, leave my office!"

Alicia walked into the choir room. She was the last one in, and the only seat was next to Quinn. She took the seat.

Quinn leaned over and whispered, "I know your secret."

"What?"

Mr. Schue, who was in the middle of writing about the importance of the pitch and melody of your notes, looked over at the two expectant mothers and frowned.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" he asked.

"No," both girl answerd simatulnesoaly.

"Your pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"That day in the bathroom, when someone gasped and you all ran out, I was the girl. I heard you discover you were pregnant. And today, when you talked to Puck in the morning, I saw the horrorstruck look on his face, so I put two and two together and got four. I broke up with him for cheating on me."

Alicia snuck a peek at Puck. He looked depressed.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn! I knew your situation and how Puck was your man, and I had sex with him anyways. And besides, I'm sorry for not stopping Massie and the rest of the girls when they were being mean to you. I should have stopped them, instead of just letting them do it."

"It's alright. Friends?"

"Friends!" Alicia laughed as she locked her pinky with Quinn.

"Do you want to go to Starbucks today after Glee?"

"Sure. But the only thing is, I don't have a ride. Issac, Massie's driver, takes us to and from everywhere. And I don't know how to drive."

"It's alright, I'll drive you and take you home."

"Thanks! Let me just text Massie and tell her I'm not going home with Issac tonight."

Alicia took her phone out of her purse and texted Massie.

Alicia: Hey Massie, just to let you know, I don't need a ride tonight. I'm going to Starbucks with Quinn.

Massie: Whatever. Break your little coffee date to a never time, or your done, done, and done.

Alicia: Massie, that's not fair!

Massie: Okay, I guess you chose Quinn over your best friends. After your cute little coffee date with your girlfriend, pack up your stuff and get out of my life forever.

Alicia gasped.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Alicia told Quinn about Massie's texts.

"I'm homeless again!"

"Don't worry, you can move into my house."

Alicia focused her eyes on Quinn. "I thought you were living with Puck?"

"I was, but I couldn't stand seeing him every day, morning and night. So I moved out and into a tiny two bedroom house."

"Thanks!" Alicia hugged the blond. She had just lost her four best friends, who had been her soul sisters since fourth grade, but she had never felt so strong.

"Uh, that's the last of them!" Quinn, Alicia, and Massie were standing in Massie's bedroom, packing Alicia's stuff.

"Great. Now get out of my room, sluts!"

Alicia and Quinn gathered Alicia's stuff into their arms, and then walked out. When they got to Quinn's house, Alicia gasped.

"I know, it's nothing like the Block estate, but it's all I've got."

"It's beautiful!" Alicia whispered.

It was a tiny red brick ranch. In the front yard, there was a flower bed and garden, and in the back, on the porch, there was a grill, a table, chairs, an umbrella in the middle of the table, and a porch swing.

Quinn headed up to the front door, and took out a tiny gold key which was connected to a string. She slipped it into the lock, and the door opened.

The two girls headed inside. Her house was beautifully decorated, with light pastels and florals. There was a bowl of Butterfingers near the front door, and one on a cart in the living room.

"Here, let me show you to your room."

They headed down a hall that contained a bathroom, a study, the master bedroom, which belonged to Quinn, the master bathroom which connected to the master bedroom, and a small bedroom at the end. It was simply beautiful. The walls were painted light pink and yellow, and the bed was made with a huge pink flowery comforter and white sheets.

Alicia unpacked, and then crashed in bed. It had been such a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

The Clique Meets Mckinley 6

Alicia looked at Quinn. The Spanish beauty was sitting on an examination table in a doctor's office. Quinn was sitting in a hard, stiff plastic chair against the wall. There was a whole bunch of equimpment, which the nurse was setting up all around them.

The nurse had already taken Alicia's vitals. She finished setting up, and walked out.

"Quinn, I'm scared!" Alicia whispered.

"Don't worry, I've been up on this table before. I know what it feels like. Nothing they do to you hurts."

Suddenly, Dr. Hansen walked in. His hair was slicked back, and he had a huge, broad grin on his face. He was wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello, Miss Rivera." He straddled the doctor chair, and then focused his gaze, once more, on Alicia. He kind of freaked her out. She was glad Quinn was there. He asked her a boatload of questions about her sexuality, and then he got up and walked over to her.

He turned on a machine, and then brought out a bottle of cold, cool liquid. He said, "Now, Miss Rivera, this might feel cold on you down there, but it doesn't hurt." He poured it into there, and Alicia had to stop herself from yelling about the cold.

Then, Dr. Hansen walked over and turned on a screen. The screen quickly booted up, and then a black and white picture of Alicia's uterus lit up the screen.

"See this, Miss Rivera?" the doctor asked, pointing to a small lump on the screen. "That is your child. A girl. And you see this?" he asked, pointing to a flickering something on the screen. "That is your baby's heartbeat." Alicia felt herself fill up with pride.

She had created this tiny thing on the screen. How could she just abandon this thing that she was going to nurture for nine months?

Alicia looked at Quinn. She mouthed the words, "I want to keep my baby." Quinn nodded in agreement. Alicia suddenly felt an intense love for the blond.

Today it happened. At Glee Club, Quinn was dancing, singing the female lead to "Don't Stop Believin'," when she fell and crashed to the floor. She gripped her stomach and rolled around on the floor. "It hurts so much!" she shouted.

Alicia stared, horrorstuck, at her best friend and roommate. Was it really that hard to give birth to a child? Should she have a C-section instead of a vaginal delivery? Puck helped Quinn to her feet, and then they walked out of the choir room, on their way to Puck's truck.

Massie was laughing as she imitated Quinn falling to the ground and rolling around. The PC laughed.

Alicia felt an intense dislike for Massie. How dare she? Quin had been kind to the PC ever since they arrived at William Mckinley High School, and they had been bitches to her for no reason!

Alicia looked around in her bag. She found a scalding hot latte, which she had put aside for after Glee.

Alicia marched up behind Massie. The rest of the Pretty Committee saw her, and tried to warn Massie to turn around, but Massie didn't listen to them. Alicia lifted her arm, and dumped it on Massie. Massie froze in action, and then began screaming. Alicia smirked.

"Alright, let's go to see Quinn in the hospital!" Mr. Schue announced.

Massie frowned angrily. She was sitting in Quinn's room, in the hospital, thinking about how Alicia had dumped the contents of a latte on her. After Glee Club had been dismissed, the girls ran back to Massie's room so Massie could change into clean clothes and wash her Cheerios' uniform, and then headed to the hospital.

Massie was so upset, she didn't even notice Quinn push her daughter into the world.


End file.
